


О свадьбе протрубили на Королевской площади...

by LazyRay



Series: Сказки [6]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>По "Золушке". Просто пара строчек о старом кучере.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	О свадьбе протрубили на Королевской площади...

О свадьбе протрубили на Королевской площади, и над волшебной историей невесты принца ахал весь город.

Оживленно перешептывались придворные дамы, восторженно щебетали служаночки, трещали языками лакеи...

\- Так что, – спросил старый хмурый кучер, выслушав захлебывающегося от восторга грума, – значит, и карета, и наряды – все было ненастоящим?

\- Волшебным! – зачарованным тоном проговорил юнец; его глаза сияли от сопричастности к чуду. – Мы же с тобой сами занимались этим экипажем! Неужели забыл, старый?

\- Как же, забудешь такое, – проворчал старик. – Но тогда... лошади?

\- Говорят, это были заколдованные мыши! Представляешь?

\- Мыши, – с тоской повторил кучер. – Заколдованные мыши, значит. Жаль, жаль... Какие были лошади...


End file.
